King of the Fairies
by Son-of-Chaos-and Order
Summary: What if there were a fairy king. Rating T for now but may go to M.
1. Chapter 1

** Hi ****Son-of-Chaos-and Order**** here. This is my second fanfiction, you can check out my first one on my profile page, so constructive-criticism is welcome. I DO NOT OWN Disney's Fairies, that right belongs to Disney. (P.S. this story happens after the Peter Pan movies.)**

(_The fairy born in black,_

_Will have all the talents and be in tune with them,_

_The fairy born in black,_

_Will be The King of the Fairies,_

_The fairy born in black,_

_Will revolutionize Pixie Hollow,_

_The fairy born in black,_

_Will be loved by everyone.)_

**3rd person view:**

It was a nice, warm night. The breeze felt nice and there was a full moon and the night was simply beautiful. One of the fairies had helped get a baby boy to laugh, and a new fairy was born. The fast-flying fairies brought the new fairy seed to Pixie Hollow and put it in the middle of the spiral in the Pixie Dust Tree. When it had landed a dust keeper poured some Pixie Dust **(with some faith and trust ;-)). **When the dust was poured on the seed, the seed started to glow and a male fairy with dirty-blond hair and blue eyes clothed in black emerged. Along with the wings already strait. He then cracked his neck stood up and said.

"Hello everyone."

**Queen Clarion p.o.v.**

"_Oh shit. This is not good, not good at all. The prophecy is coming to pass, and I loved being in charge. Who knows what kind of revolution this fairy will bring... he is kind of cute though."_ Queen Clarion thought, "_But I have to act like nothing is wrong and let the fairies put their talents for him to choose" _After she had thought this she waved her hand and some toadstools grew out of the spiral.

"So, I guess this is where I find out what my talent is, right." said the new fairy said as he wiped his hand on his body as if dusting himself.

"_How did he_, how did you -?" started Clarion in with some shock.

"Know." finished the new fairy, "Well, It was just a feeling that I had. Oh, and my name is Ethan"

"Ok Ethan let's see what your talent is" said Clarion, "_Although I already know what's going to happen_" After she had thought that one of each talent went and put it on one of the toadstools. When the talents had been placed Ethan started to walk towards the fast flying talent and took a good long look at it then turned to his right and kept on walking. When he had turned the small tornado had started to glow and move towards him, but he acted like he didn't notice it and kept walking to the next talent.

**Tinkerbell P.O.V.**

"_Well, looks like there's going to be another fast-flying fairy" _she thought, "_Wait, what's this._"

**3rd person view:**

As Ethan was walking past another talent, that talent started to glow. This process continued until he had gone through all the talents. When he had gone through all of them he turned around and looked like he wasn't surprised. He then walked to the middle of the spiral and sat down crosslegged and closed his eyes. Then all of the talents then started to circle around him. For a few seconds he did nothing, then he opened up his eyes and he started to glow. His glow was so bright that it made the sun look like the moon in comparison. Everyone (including the light talent fairies) had to close their eyes, put their hands over their eyes, and turned their heads. When the light was gone about thirty seconds later Queen Clarion walked to the middle and stood right next to Ethan and said.

"1,539 years ago a prophecy was given to Pixie Hollow that told us of this day. That prophecy told us of a fairy that would be born in black, and have all of the talents. As well as be king, '_Not gonna tell them the rest of the prophecy yet_.' so I'm no longer Queen Clarion. It's just Clarion now."

After she said this both she and Ethan started to glow. When The glow died down you could notice that there were stark differences. Clarion was as tall as the average female fairy and her clothes were replaced with brown leaf like clothing signalling that she was a dust collector fairy. Ethan on the other hand grew till he was a few centimeters taller than what Clarion was. His clothes also changed from his black new fairy clothes to a short sleeve shirt and pants, which were both made out of black pixie dust. His wings were also elongated and had black swirls in them, Clarion then said.

"Ladies and gentle fairies, I present to you King Ethan."

**Okay here's the first chapter of King of the Fairies. I'm going to put a poll up. The poll is "Who should Ethan be with a)Clarion or b) an OC.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Poll is closed and here are the results…**

**Clarion/2**

**OC/2**

**Well looks like it's a tie. So here's how I'm going to decide who Ethan should end up with, Im going to flip a coin and what it lands on is who he will be with. OK so heads is Clarion and tails is OC. OK here's the flip… and it's heads, Sorry for those who voted for him to be with an OC. I do not own Disney Fairies. This chapter is a few months after chapter 1.**

**Zarina P.O.V.**

_"Ok, so if I add this to this, than I should be able to make white pixie dust _**(will take away a fairies talent),**_" _Zarina thought as she was experimenting. All of a sudden there was an explosion and Zirina was blown backwards to the wall. "_Oh fuck that hurt. Well at least no one was around to see that" _

"Ha ha ha, that was funny," a mysterious voice said.

"Who are you," Zarina asked/yelled.

"You mean that you don't know who I am...oh yeah, I was born when you were with the pirates so you don't know me," the mysterious voice said.

"OK, but that still doesn't answer my question of who are you," she said with a hint of annoyance.

**Ethan P.O.V. 30 minutes earlier**

I was walking beyond the borders of Pixie Hollow exploring Neverland when I heard some voices say

"OK so we'll be able to attack Pixie Hollow in about six months time when they'll be too busy putting their finishing touches on spring," and I being the curious fairy that I am, I decided to check out who said that. I silently controlled the leaves to go out of my way using my garden-fairy talent and that's when I saw it. An entire camp full of fairies in green clothes, so I knew that they were Tinker-fairies. But there was something off about these fairies. I couldn't figure it out so I turned invisible using my light-fairy talent and went into the camp. As I was walking through I noticed what was off. These fairies had swords, knives, bows, and shields. These fairies were preparing to wage war on Pixie Hollow. Just as I was going to leave I saw something. It was a woman that was breathtakingly beautiful. I mean she had pure black hair that seemed to glow in the fire light. Her eyes were a wonder in themselves, one was blue and one was red signalling that she was slightly stronger in her talent than other fairies were. She stood to about my chin in height. She wasn't skinny, but wasn't fat either. In fact she had the body of Marilyn Monroe but with double d cup breasts. I was just staring at her and I realized that I had developed a crush on her. I was broken out of my staring by a voice that said.

"Clarion have you finished those weapons yet."

"Almost, I just need the garden fairies to grow some of those poisonous plants, and the animal fairies to get some snake venom," Clarion replied.

After a few seconds I decided to inform the Fairy Lords about what I had just found out, so while still invisible I used my fat-flying talent to fly straight up and fly as fast as I could to gather their Fairy Lords. I flew to the winter woods and told the Lord of Winter that there was an emergency meeting. After that I found out that I could now go faster due to the fact that I had become more in tune with this talent, I was able to go half the speed of light. Anyway I went and told the Lords of Spring, Summer, and Fall. After I had told them I raced to the place where all the seasons meet, and went in to my palace there. When I walked in I started to get ready by moving things into place with my telekinesis. A few minutes later the four lords had arrived and sat at the table that I had prepared for them.

"Why have you called this emergency meeting Ethan?" asked the Lord of Fall.

"Because I have discovered something very bad," I replied "_and something good."_

"What is it?" asked the Lord of Summer with a hint of fear in his voice.

"Rogue fairies," I simply said.

"When will they attack, and what should we do?" asked the Lord of Spring with some fire in his eyes.

"From what I heard they will attack in six months time. As for what we will do I will visit Zarina-" I started.

"But Zarina doesn't know about you!" the Lord of Winter exclaimed.

"Yes I know that. OK so as I was going to say, before I was interrupted. I'm going to visit Zarina and give her some special instructions. MEETING DISMISSED" I said. Then all the lords left. I decided that I would play a little joke on her, so I turned invisible and I flew to Zarina's. A minute or two had passed before I reached her place and I saw her working on something. "_He he he time for the prank" _I broke down my body into water and went inside still invisible. When I was in I went over to her and saw that she was working on something. I used my telekinesis to speed up the molecules and a few seconds later it exploded and sent Zarina back towards the wall. I tried to keep quiet but,

"Ha ha ha, that was funny," I said.

"Who are you," Zarina asked/yelled.

"You mean that you don't know who I am" I asked in amazement in my voice, then realized, "Oh yeah, I was born when you were with the pirates so you don't know me," the mysterious voice said.

"OK, but that still doesn't answer my question of who are you," she said with a hint of annoyance. I then revield myself and said.

"I am the Fairy King."

"Liar, there is only Queen Clarion," she yelled angerly.

"Then how do you explain how I am so much taller than you, and when was the last time that you saw her," I asked with a hint of ammusement in my voice.

"Last month at the season's festival **(Pirate Fairy)**," she said with some realization. Then she bowed.

"Don't I hate it when people bow to me, anyway I have a very important task for you" I said finally getting to the point.

"What is it?" she asked while raising an eyebrow and getting up.

"Hold on I need to do something first," I said as I put my hand on my sleeve.

"What do you-," She started when. RIIIIPPP! I had torn off my sleeve.

"Why'd you do that," She asked whith her mouth slightly open.

**Third person P.O.V.**

"Close your mouth or else you'll catch flys" Ethan said while crumbling the sleeve in his hand and rubbing them together. As he was doing that he saw Zirana giving him a quizical look as if saying "_What the hell does that mean"_

"It's a human expression, now stay there." Ethan said. Then he walked twords Zarina and sprinkled the black fairy dust on her. A few seconds later Zarina's dress took a darker shade.

"What did you do," Zarina asked looking shocked and bewildred.

"My black fairy dust makes you more in tune with your talent, and you need to be in order to do what I asked of you" Ethan replied.

"What do I need to do" she asked.

"I need you to syntheticly create black fairy dust" Ethan said with a very serious tone in his voice.

**OK Here's Chapter 2 of ?. You'll notice that I used an OC named Clarion. The idea came to me while writing the beginning of this chapter so Those who voted for Ethan to be with an OC got their wish and I just decided to name her clarion. OK so for those of you who want a detiled explanation on what the fairies can do when they become more in tune with their talent Private Message me and I will give you a list. Now I'm going to need some OC's so here is where y'all come in here is the list of how I want you to send me these details.**

_**Name**_

_**Sex**_

_**Hair color**_

_**Eye color**_

_**Height**_

_**Talent**_

_**With Pixie Hollow or with the Rebels**_

_**If with rebels whepon choice**_

_**if females breast size**_

_**If in a relationship then with who (no homosexual pairing)**_

**Each person is limited to giving two OC's. I'll write the next chapter as soon as I can.**


End file.
